


Everlong

by RemsyCanterville



Category: Foxboro Hot Tubs (Band), Green Day, Prima Donna (US Band)
Genre: 21st Century breakdown era, Experimental Style, F/M, Guilt, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Post-it Notes, Short, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Donde Kevin le escribe notas a Billie todos los días.





	1. 1. Kevin.

Billie Joe, no tuve tiempo para hablarte hoy después de la presentación, pero me encantó tu actuación. Sé que probablemente no leas esto porque tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, sólo quería decirte que eres un ejemplo a seguir.

—Kevin Preston (No estoy seguro de que te acuerdes de mí, pero por si las dudas, soy el de la banda que estuvo como telonera esta noche)

 


	2. 2. Billie.

Hola Kevin, sí te recuerdo, también me hubiera gustado hablarte pero por cuestiones de la vida no pude, pero, ¡Hey! Tenemos todo el tour para conocernos. Tal vez podríamos tomar un café o algo.

PD: Soy de todo menos un ejemplo a seguir.

—Billie Joe (El que se acuerda de ti)

 


	3. 3. Kevin.

Billie Joe, ¿Usas lentes de contacto?   
Tus ojos son en verdad bonitos y a veces pareciera que cambian de color. La última vez se veían grises y ahora que volví a verte eran de un verde azulado.

—Kevin Preston (El que le gusta hacerte perder el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas)

 


	4. 4. Billie.

No son lentes de contacto, jajaja, en realidad soy un vampiro y mis ojos cambian de color por eso.  
PD: a mí me gusta tu corte de cabello, ¿Eres emo o algo?

—Billie Joe (al que le gusta perder el tiempo con tus preguntas)

 


	5. 5. Kevin.

No soy emo, ni gótico punk. De hecho no tengo estilo en específico. Las etiquetas me abruman.

¿Cómo haces para tener tanta energía? Dios santo, con sólo verte cantar y corretear por todo el escenario me canso.

Por cierto, entendí tu referencia.

—Kevin Preston (Quien no es ni emo ni punk)

 


	6. 6. Billie.

Alcohol. Esa es la respuesta.

La próxima vez que te invite a subir al escenario deberías subir en lugar de empujar al primero que tengas en frente para que suba en vez de ti.

—Billie Joe (El que dice ser punk pero le tiene pánico a las cucharas, más cuando vuelvan, esas malditas)

 


	7. 7. Kevin.

Las cucharas fueron inventadas por Satanás, no te culpo.

En cuanto a lo que pasó en el concierto, suelo hablar contigo y con los chicos, ya te conozco y preferí que un fan cumpliera su sueño.

—Kevin Preston (El que no quiere subir al escenario)


	8. 8. Billie.

Bueno, eso es tierno, pero, por favor, era una excusa para besarte. 

—Billie Joe (Quién sí quiere que te subas al escenario)


	9. 8. Billie.

Bueno, eso es tierno, pero, por favor, era una excusa para besarte. 

—Billie Joe (Quién sí quiere que te subas al escenario)


	10. 8. Billie.

Bueno, eso es tierno, pero, por favor, era una excusa para besarte. 

—Billie Joe (Quién sí quiere que te subas al escenario)


	11. 8. Billie.

Bueno, eso es tierno, pero, por favor, era una excusa para besarte. 

—Billie Joe (Quién sí quiere que te subas al escenario)


	12. 12. Kevin.

Lo siento, Billie Joe, no tuve tiempo para ir después del show, me surgió algo de urgencia. Quizás podamos vernos otro día. (Para hablar, aclaro, no me salgas con tus dobles intenciones ahora).

Hoy Tré se acercó a coquetearme y me ofreció una mamada.  
Acepté, es muy bueno con la boca.

(Mentira, no lo hice, pero me guiñó un ojo y me dio una nalgada)

¿Si acepto salir contigo acepto todo el paquete (Mike, Tré y Jason) o qué demonios?

—Kevin Preston (El que estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta de Tré).

 


	13. 13. Billie.

Tré es una puta.

—Billie Joe (El que matará a Tré por zorrear con mis futuros amantes)


	14. 14. Kevin.

Pero él es como tú novio, no podrías matarlo.  
Por cierto, Tré volvió a insinuarse hoy, decliné su oferta amablemente y lo invité a tomar té.

Es un buen tipo, me gusta. Antes me asustaba pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no da tanto miedo como creía en realidad.

Me contó cosas raras sobre ti, Billie Joe, ¿Debería asustarme también de ti o puedo seguir riendo?

—Kevin Preston. (El que ahora es  amigo de Tré)

 


	15. 15. Tré.

Aber tu pito bebé.

—Tré Satanás Cool (el baterista favorito de Dios).


	16. 16. Kevin.

Tré, por favor, ya hablamos de eso.

—Kevin Preston (El que ya está hasta la puta madre).


	17. 17. Billie.

¿Qué te dijo sobre mí ese bastardo? No creas nada de lo que te dice, está tratando de seducirte a mi costa. 

—Billie Joe (El que no sabe por qué carajos ponemos estos paréntesis después de nuestros nombres).


	18. 18. Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot my password (?

Billie Joe Armstrong. ¿Por qué demonios te pusiste a masturbarte y gemir frente a todos? Wtf.

Ah, Tré me dijo que tenías un fetiche con la orina, o algo así.

—Kevin Preston (El que tampoco sabe la razón de los paréntesis pero igual le da risa)


	19. 19. Billie.

¿Te gustó el espectáculo, cariño? Lo hice pensando en ti ;)  
JAJAJA, no, es algo así como una tradición que tengo desde la época de American Idiot, ¿No lo sabías?  
También suelo desnudarme, ahora lo recuerdo, hace años que no lo hago.

PD: ¿Te dijo lo de la orina? Bueno, no es un secreto, de todas formas, como medio continente lo sabe.

-Billie Joe (El que quiere que le orines encima).


	20. 20. Kevin.

BiLLIE QUÉ CARAJOS.

En serio, me apuntaste con tu pene en la multitud, sigo en shock, además gemiste mi nombre cuando te masturbabas.

Creí que Tré era raro pero tú superas los niveles conocidos por el ser humano.

—Kevin Preston (El que está perturbado de por vida)


	21. 21. Billie.

Oriname encima, papi. —Billie Joe (El que le gusta perturbar personas)


	22. 22. Billie.

Kevin Preston, ¿Qué me hiciste?

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti;

No puedo sacarte de mi mente;

No puedo olvidar tu voz ni tu hermosa sonrisa.

Haces que mi corazón se retuerza en mi pecho y me quede sin palabras. 

Déjame probar tus labios, que me siento morir y son la única cura de mi delirio.

—Billie Joe.


	23. 23. Billie.

Kevin, pasaron tres días, no me escribes, no contestas y me ignoras.

No debí besarte, perdón.

—Billie Joe (El que está arrepentido y quiere arreglarlo).


	24. 24. Billie.

Bueno, pues no te veías muy enojado cuando me correspondiste el beso ni cuando me acorralaste contra la pared.

—BJ.


	25. 25. Billie.

Si no quieres hablarme está bien.

(Miento, háblame, por favor).

—BJ.


	26. 26. Kevin.

No ser el único me enferma, a pesar de lo Infantil que sea eso. Lo siento.


	27. 27. Billie.

¿No eres el único de qué? No digas las cosas a medias.

PD: Que bueno que te hayas dignado a hablarme y a responder las notas, ya te extrañaba.

—Billie Joe (El que aún tiene esperanzas).


	28. 28. Kevin.

¿Quién es David? ¿Qué tienes con Mike, con Tré, con Jason? ¿Adrienne no se molesta contigo? ¿Quién es Amanda? ¿Quién es Mónica? ¿Quién es Jeff?

Perdón, será egoísta, pero no eres el tipo de persona con el que me gustaría relacionarme más allá de la amistad.

—K.P.


	29. 28. Billie.

Mi forma de amar es poco convencional. Supongo que no es algo para todos.

Pero... ¿No merezco aunque sea una oportunidad?

Caí por ti, Kevin.

—Billie Joe.


	30. 30. Kevin/Billie.

Kevin leyó la nota y arrugó el entrecejo, luego la dobló y  la tiró al cesto de basura. No respondería,  haberlo  besado había sido un error, se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento.  Chasqueó la lengua y abandonó el lugar, sabiendo que probablemente Billie lo estaría  buscando en ese instante. 

Trató de ser lo  más sigiloso posible, volteando de vez en cuando para ver si alguien lo estaba siguiendo, pero en una de esas  chocó contra alguien y maldijo por lo bajo.

—  ¡Kevin!       

—Hola—sonrió, tenso—. Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—Espera, por favor— Kevin  suspiró  y  movió su peso al otro pie.

— ¿Sí?

Billie esperó para hablar, creando un silencio incómodo. Kevin miró al piso e ignoró esos ojos verdes que causaban tanto en él. En lo más profundo de sí sabía que no podría pasarse la vida entera ignorando, que todavía faltaba más de mes y medio para que  la gira se acabara  y que  él seguría insistiendo, porque era un testarudo que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—Me gustas Kevin, Me gustas demasiado.

 Cuando pronunció esas palabras, Kevin lo miró por una milésima de segundo antes de volver a desviar la vista.  Ambos estaban vulnerables y confundidos, reacios a mirar a l otro. Kevin se sentía como un niño, había olvidado cómo actuar frente a Billie.

—Gracias.

— ¿Gracias?—preguntó, soltó una risa  melancólica  y negó con la  cabeza.

—Me haces sentir halagado—dijo Kevin. Billie no respondió, por lo que Kevin lo miró y su corazón  palpitó. Estaba  lastimando a  Billie, y es o era  lo  que menos quería.

—De nada, supongo—contestó en un susurro apagado. 

  —También me gustas, Billie Joe—murmuró. La mirada de Billie se iluminó y un ligero rubor se extendió por su s mejillas.

—Joder, yo…esperé tan to tiempo  por esas palabras.

 Kevin se encontró a si mismo sonriendo, un sentimiento cálido invadió su pecho.  No se atrevió  a besarlo ya  que pensó en la esposa de  Billie  y empezó  a  tener esa conocida sensación de malestar. Dio un paso atrás, él  lo miró, con la cabeza inclinada y el ceño fruncido.

Ahora Billie estaba rubio, pero se había pintado el pelo hace  un  mes y las raíces  de otro color se empezaban a notar,  tampoco se había esforzado esa  mañana en sacarse  la barba que estaba por formarse en su rostro. Aun así, para Kevin, era perfecto. Se relamió los labios, en serio quería besarlo, pero cada vez que se lo planteaba, la imagen de alguno de los amantes de Billie aparecía en su mente. 

— ¿Si nos besamos ahora no saldrás  corriendo y me ignoraras toda la semana como la última vez?                                
—No puedo prometer nada— se encogió de hombros.

—  ¿Cuál es el problema?  
    
—Tengo miedo de quererte.

—Vamos, no es tan malo —bromeó, pero se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta que Kevin no reía.

—Quererte me haría sentir mal.

—  ¿De qué hablas? 

— Siento que estaría lastimando a Adrienne o a Tré, tal vez a Mike. ¿Sabes lo enamorado que está Frank de ti?                                                                
— También lo amo —dijo Billie—. Los amo—se corrigió. 

Kevin hizo una mueca y su pecho se oprimió.

— ¿Entonces qué haces mendigando mi atención?  
                            
Billie se  mantuvo en silencio, Kevin no esperaba respuesta, por lo que volteó y huyó como ya era costumbre.


	31. 31. X-kid.

Kevin no era el único que tenía el corazón roto. Tré también lo tenía, desde 1992, de hecho.  Pero se había acostumbrado y había empezado a verle el lado divertido. Lo primero que aprendió, a lo largo de estos años fue que no tenía que tomarle tanta importancia, que Billie era así y que no cambiaría sólo por él (No lo había  hecho por Adrienne Nesser, no lo haría por nadie) y lo otro fue que el libertinaje era mucho más divertido que deprimirse por todo. 

No era lo mejor visto ante los ojos de los demás, podía sentir las miradas de pena de los demás  y los comentarios afilados acerca de ser “el plato de segunda mesa”pero tenía ventajas que hacían que todo eso valiera la pena.

Prefería un montón de veces  tener las cosas claras desde antes que soportar lo que tuvo que soportar su madre. Infidelidad no era una bonita palabra que escuchar saliendo de la boca de tus progenitores escondido detrás de la puerta a los doce años.

Adrienne, a pesar de lo que muchos rumoreaban, no estaba molesta con Billie ni era una mártir dando lo mejor de sí para soportar a un idiota que se  hacía pasar por el amor de su vida; no se pasaba las noches en vela llorando ni sonándose la nariz mientras su marido se enrollaba con el chico de turno. Ella también se divertía, claro que sí, Tré solía divertirse con ella.

Eran felices, no hacían daño a nadie y se la pasaban bien, pero el problema es que Billie era demasiado enamoradizo y no siempre sus flechazos terminaban aceptando su estilo de vida, por lo cual había largas temporadas en las que Billie se deprimía y su humor se iba a la mierda.

Supuso que lo superaría con la edad, y lo estaba haciendo, pero de pronto apareció un bonito muchacho medio emo y  Billie ya andaba suspirando por los pasillos otra vez. Ahora tenía que consolarlo mientras Billie se hacía bolita a su lado. A pesar de todo lo pervertido que era, Billie seguía siendo un niño que merecía ser protegido.

—No eres tan joven pero continúas siendo tan tonto, Bill—lo regañó Tré con cariño. Billie se sacó las manos de su cara para lanzarle una mirada de exasperación.

—Me enamoré, pero no recuerdo cómo…

—Luego chocaste contra una pared y ahora estás hecho pedazos en el suelo—agregó—. Entiendo  cómo va la cosa.

—No sé qué hacer—dijo en medio de un gruñido, Tré le palmeó la espalda.

—Esperar, no puedes obligar a nadie a quererte.

—Él me quiere—dijo Billie—. Sólo… Cree que soy una prostituta o algo así.

—Bueno, si te quiere entonces tendrá que aceptarte.

—Eso es una tontería, está en todo su derecho—Billie suspiró—. Yo soy el egoísta aquí.

—No puede esperar que mandes quince años de matrimonio a la basura por él—contestó con cuidado.

—No estoy en posición de exigirle nada—contraatacó Billie, decaído.

—Él tampoco.

—Estamos en un punto muerto, ese es el puto problema.

— ¿Y si hablo con él?

—Trataste de seducirlo hablando mal de mí, no creo que te tome muy en serio—dijo. Tré bufó.

—Confía en mí.

….

—Entonces…. —empezó Kevin— ¿Estás tratando de decir que las relaciones abiertas no son tan malas?

Estaban frente al otro, tomando café como todas las tardes. Kevin escuchaba sus palabras con una ceja levantada y el vaso cubriéndole parte del rostro. Tré se había comido tres magdalenas y tenía las mejillas cubiertas de migajas, por lo que a Kevin se le hacía difícil seguirle la corriente.

—Son divertidas.

—Me parecen innecesariamente dolorosas.

—Sólo si quieres que lo sean. Es más fácil de lo que parece.

—Sigo sin entender—dijo Kevin—. ¿Cómo a alguien le puede gustar saber que su novio está con otra persona?

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Billie?

—Me gusta.

— ¿Qué tanto?

—Lo suficiente.

— ¿Quieres tener algo con él?

—Carajo, sí.

— ¿Cuál es el puto problema?

— ¡Tiene esposa!—contestó, abrumado.

—Pero ella no tiene ningún problema con eso—dijo Tré.

— ¿Cómo que no? Pobrecita, no quiero hacerla sufrir—. Tré se golpeó la frente con la mano y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono y se rebuscó entre las fotos que tomó el día del cumpleaños de Billie. Kevin abrió grande los ojos y jadeó—. ¿Qué mierda?

En la foto se podía ver a Addie y a una mujer de cabello oscuro dándose un beso.

—Es mi novia—contestó Tré, luego pasó a la siguiente imagen—. Y aquí estoy yo con Addie. Billie tomó la fotografía.

Tré estaba besando a la esposa de Billie, le pareció demasiada información para filtrar, por lo que lo observó en silencio.

—No lo sé, demonios, esto es demasiado confuso.

Y Tré sonrió porque justo así él había reaccionado años atrás.


	32. 32. Life's a bitch and so I am.

Dejaría a Kevin Preston en paz, era su turno de ceder. Si Kevin no quería involucrarse con él estaba bien, no iba a obligarlo a nada. Preston no era el primero que lo había rechazado, tampoco, estaba seguro, sería el último.

(A pesar de que ahora,  ya muy cerca de cumplir cuarenta  no estaba interesado en seguir enamorándose a lo tonto como cuando tenía veintitantos y un mundo que descubrir).

Pero tenerlo cerca de él se había tornado incómodo, como cuando  tienes de ex a un compañero de clases y la maestra los manda a hacer un trabajo junto por el resto del año.

Lo de la gira era solucionable, pero tan sólo semanas atrás habían iniciado con Foxboro Hot tubs (Con Kevin de guitarrista líder) y Billie no era de dejar el trabajo a medias. La única solución que encontraba fiable en esos momentos, era emborracharse hasta la inconsciencia en los shows con su banda alterna y que fuese lo que Dios quiera.

Estos veinte años que había empezado a ser conocido en el mundo de la música, la bebida se convirtió en su compañera más fiel. Era obvio que no era un problema, podía dejarlo cuando quisiera y no lo afectaba. Además, no bebía demasiado, o eso le gustaba pensar. Una copa a las mañanas, un pack de cervezas a la noche, vino con la cena y antes de un show lo suficiente para no recordar ni su nombre.

Sonrió con amargura, dejó su lata de cerveza en la mesa de noche y marcó a su esposa.

—Minnesota girl—saludó con entusiasmo—. ¿Cómo está mi chica?

— _Billie_ —escuchó su sonrisa por el otro lado de la línea—. _Te estaba extrañando_.

—Yo más—dijo él—. Tres meses más y ya estoy en casa—Ella jadeó.

— ¿ _Tanto_?—él hizo un sonido de afirmación—. _Joey y Jakob te extrañan_.

— ¿Puedes pasarme con ellos?

— _Están en el colegio_.

—Cuando lleguen llámame, quiero escuchar sus vocecitas.

Eso era lo peor de estar de gira, alejarse de su familia y sólo poder oírlos por teléfono. Billie daba lo más de sí para que esos periodos de tiempo fueran más llevaderos para todos, pero seguía   
siendo difícil.

— _¿No puedes estar en casa antes?_

—Ya terminamos la parte difícil, sólo unas fechas más por el país y ya—contestó Billie—. Por cierto, deberías venir la próxima. Latinoamérica es genial.

— _Sería agradable ir contigo, pero ya sabes, hay que esperar. Los niños…_

—Lo sé—dijo decaído—. Estaré allá antes de que te des cuenta.

— _Es demasiado tiempo_ —insistió ella—. _Ya estuviste a fuera por seis meses_.

—Tres meses más, luego no saldré de casa en cuatro o cinco años—le recordó, la escuchó suspirar por el otro lado y él repitió su gesto.

— _¿Alguna novedad? ¿Qué tal vas con Kevin_?—él se tensó y miró a los lados, luego apretó los labios.

—Mal—admitió—. Dice que no quiere lastimarte.

— _¿A mí?_ —preguntó incrédula, luego soltó una de sus suaves risitas características—. _Que ternura. Dile que mejor te aproveche ahora que estás sexy._

—Siempre fui sexy—se quejó, ella se echó a reír.

— _Bebé, cuando te conocí eras horrible._

—Hjump, las chicas decían que era adorable.

—Pero feo, como un pug o un _gremlin_ —él jadeó, ella estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. Billie se la imaginó limpiándose las lágrimas y su pecho se sintió cálido.

—Igual te enamoraste de mí—dijo él—. Te sacaste la lotería, Eighty.

— _Joder, Billie Joe, te amo tanto_ —dijo Addie—. ¿ _Ya sabes cómo alisarte el cabello solo?_

—Sip—remarcó la “p”—. Kevin me enseñó…—su voz perdió la emoción y quedó callado.

— _Vamos, eres Billie Joe Armstrong, pudiste conquistar a la chica última de las chicas americanas, puedes hacer cualquier cosa._

— ¿Entonces te gustó? La escribí pensando en ti.

— _Lo sé, me lo habías dicho. No cambies de tema, hablemos de Kevin._

—No hay mucho que decir. Yo quiero meterme en sus pantalones, él es alguien de la vieja escuela.

— _Pero me dijiste que él también quería meters…u pene en tu trasero._

—Esas palabras tan elegantes, pequeña youngblood—ambos rieron—. Bueno, ya sabes. Él es alguien de la vieja escuela—repitió.

— _¿Closetero?_

—Ojalá, eso se arregla con unos tragos—él bufó—. Es más… del tipo que cree que soy una zorra.

— _Eres una zorra._

—También te amo, dulzura.

— _Ya. En serio. Eres una zorra, usa eso a tu favor, sedúcelo hasta que no sea capaz de controlarse, eres muy bueno en eso._

— ¿Eso fue un halago?

— _Un consejo, y uno sabio._

—Gracias, si me funciona te lo haré saber—dijo Billie— All my lovin'.

— _Diviértete, amor y no te lastimes la garganta_ —Billie se sonrojó.

—Supera eso.

— _Una no puede simplemente superar que su esposo tuvo que cancelar una semana de conciertos por un deepthroat demasiado entusiasta—_ dijo en tono de burla—. _Admítelo, es una buena anécdota._

—No, y si le dices a alguien más me harás llorar.

— _Tarde, ya hice hasta un borrador de novela. “Mi novio es un devorador de pollas apasionado” comedia romántica para adultos, sigo  trabajando en el nombre._

—Adrienne—advirtió, ella lo ignoró.

— _De la creadora de “Mi esposo es en realidad una niña de seis años” y el bestseller “Que hacer cuando tu hombre se roba tus faldas, tu maquillaje y tus conquistas“_ —añadió fingiendo una voz de presentador de televisión

—Te odio—gimoteó

— _Huele a pulitzer, ¿eh? Espero que fox compre los derechos y…_ —cortó, sacudiendo la cabeza y guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo.

Actuar como una zorra. Podría ser buena idea.

(O ser la peor cosa que se le pudo ocurrir jamás).


	33. 33. Stop drop and roll!!!

Ser una zorra. Billie jamás se había sentido tan agradecido de sus habilidades para… ¿Zorrear?  ¿Eso siquiera era algo bueno?

Esperaba que funcionara, porque su cerebro estaba seco y no se le ocurría ninguna otra idea que pudiera resultar.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, se la había pasado haciendo sus puterías desde que había conocido a Kevin. Es decir, había gemido su nombre, había mostrado su trasero y había fingido masturbarse bajo su atenta mirada. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Trataría de sobornar al encargado del hotel para clausurar la habitación de Kevin por unos días y le diría a su representante que _sorpresa,_ la única litera disponible estaba en la recamara del frontman de Green Day y todo  estaría en su lugar para llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan.

Esperó afuera del camerino de Prima Donna, pegando su oreja en la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

— ¿Qué? Tiene que ser un error— se pegó un poco más a la puerta, a la lejanía pudo distinguir la voz angustiada de Kevin—. No hay manera.

—Sólo será por dos días.

— ¿Estás seguro que no hay otro lugar? Es un puto hotel de casi doscientas habitaciones.

—Y todas están reservadas, según tengo entendido.

—Deja de bromear, estoy harto.

—No puede ser tan malo, hay gente que mataría por estar en tu lugar.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?—preguntó Kevin con ironía.

—Compartir habitación con Billie Joe Armstrong.

— Estoy seguro que él no está de acuerdo, es una diva— dijo Kevin. Billie jadeó y se llevó una mano en el pecho, ofendido.

—Él fue quien se ofreció.

Mierda, eso no estaba en el plan. Escuchó a Kevin reír con amargura.

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un “no tengo opción”.

Billie decidió marcharse antes de que abrieran la puerta por su cara, con un sentimiento agridulce en la boca.

Las cosas se habían complicado un veinte por ciento, casi treinta, ahora que Kevin sospechaba de sus intenciones sería mucho más difícil hacer como si todo hubiera sido un encuentro casual del destino y no un intento desesperado de un maldito pervertido por meterse en sus pantalones (que él se metiera en los suyos, en realidad).

— ¿Estabas espiando a tu amor imposible otra vez?

Había chocado con Tré no sabía ni cómo, se sobresaltó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Hmm… ¿no?

—Déjalo en paz.

—Tengo un plan—se quejó con tono infantil.

—A ver, cuál.

—Voy a seducirlo—dijo, pero sonaba menos estúpido en boca de Addie y definitivamente menos raro en su mente. Tré lo miró con las cejas levantadas, y cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio soltó una sonora carcajada—. Oh, vamos, no es un mal plan.

—Es pésimo.

—No se me ocurrió a mí—se excusó—.Addie fue la de la idea.

— Dime sus palabras textuales.

— “Eres una zorra, usa eso a tu favor y sedúcelo hasta que te de duro contra el muro”—hizo una deplorable imitación de la voz de su esposa, con un tono tan agudo que hizo que Tré tuviera que taparse las orejas.

—Mierda, viéndolo así… creo que tiene razón. Es tu especialidad.

—Sigo sin saber si eso es un insulto o un halago.

—Es ambos. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Bueno, lo que sea—suspiró—. ¿Qué hago?

—Hacer lo que te dijo tu esposa, es sabia. Si no te funciona puedes suicidarte, aunque ya pasaste de los 27 y por lo tanto ya no tiene gracia.

Billie soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Muchas gracias—se quejó—. Necesito tu apoyo.

—No tengo de eso, pero puedo darte mi polla si quieres—dijo en tono sugerente. Billie se encogió de hombros.

—Hagámoslo antes de que me ponga a llorar otra vez.


End file.
